The Kinky & Naughty Forum
by hellomynameis -lilly
Summary: A collection of short, naughty ficlets of B&B from the Imaginations forum at tvdotcom. You know you want to click it. R&R please!
1. BonesBBaddict

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I'm back! I know I haven't updated 'At the Bottom of Everything' and 'Sin City' in a couple of weeks but I promise I will! I'm kind of at a block right now, so I need some inspiration... and this was too good to pass up.

IMPORTANT: READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING.

Alright, so this came from a forum over at tvdotcom, where everyone came up with really short B/B imaginations on how they get together. These short mini-ficlets go from naughty, kinky, occasionally fluffy, ridiculous, and all out OOC. All credit will be given to the originial authors, so in your reviews, PLEASE don't compliment me, unless the ficlet was written by me or my friend who is going to help me out here, Angel. So without further ado... The Kinky & Naughty Forum.

--All of the following are by 'BonesBBaddict'--

Booth, Brennan, Ange and Zack are gathered on the platform, looking over the most recent set of remains.

**Ange:** "Hey Zack, have you got your hands back on Naomi yet?"

**Zack:** "No. I decided to wait for Naomi to approach me."

**Ange:** "Uh... why? What the hell is that ever going to achieve?"

**Zack:** "I thought it was socially appropriate for a man to wait for a woman to shift the relationship from one of platonic interest to sexual."

**Ange**: "Zack! That is no way to get the girl! Where are you getting this?"

**Zack:** "From Agent Booth."

**Booth**'s head snaps up**:** "Wh-what?? Nu-uh Ange, don't look at me! The kid knows that he and I, we don't talk about, you know, sex, woman... or anything that could bring on images of him...you know..._doing things_."

**Ange:** "Man's got a point Zack."

**Zach:** "But, Agent Booth's behaviour indicates that he is in love with Dr. Brennan, but he is yet to make a conscious effort to change their relationship. From this I concluded that I should do that same."

Booth and Brennan both stare at Zack, mouths agape, trying to believe what he just said.

**Ange**: "Hmm, I can see how you drew that conclusion. Okay, but Zack, whilst that... '_method'..._ obviously works_ very_ well for Booth..-cough-.. I think that you could benefit from taking a more direct approach. Let's indulge in a little show and tell."

Walking over to Booth and Brennan, Ange perches herself in the very small space between them.

**Ange:** "Now, instead of doing nothing-" raising her hands, she motions to the length of Booth's body, " you should be reaching out to grab what you want with both hands."

Reaching in front of Booth, she grabs both his hands and thrust them forward - "_THWACK!"_ - effectively leaving Booth with two handfuls of Brennan's behind.

**Ange:** "See?"

**Zack** (pondering): "Direct approach... yes, as you demonstrated, the desired outcome is more readily achieved... Thanks Angela."

They wander off, Zack lost in his thoughts. Ange is stopped by Hodgins a short distance from the stairs.

**Hodigns:** "What are you looking so pleased about?"

**Ange,** grinning: "Oh, just my incredible ability to kill two birds with one stone..."

**Hodgins,** looking shocked, as he notices the partners: "What did you do to them?!"

Glancing up, Ange grins as she looks upon the two, still frozen in the exact same position she left them in, Booths hands firmly glued to Brennan's backside.

**Ange:** "Oh just a little demonstration for Zack's benefit... and mine. I showed hi--"

_**"THWACK"**_

Spinning around, they see a shocked Naomi, with slightly apprehensive looking Zach attached to her rear.

**Ange:** "well, that."

**Cam **strolls up to Ange and Hodgins, a frightened and bewildered look on her face: "I'm gone for 5 minutes and... you know what? Sometimes its' better for your sanity to just not know why. Coffee?"

The threesome exit, leaving the other two shell-shocked couples still frozen in place, and when they return 20 minutes later, not much has changed.

--

**Brennan**: "Ugghh.."

**Angela**: "You okay sweetie?"

**Brennan:** "Yes, it's just I don't seem to be sleeping well lately, my back has been awfully sore. I think I may need a new mattress."

**Angela**, developing a devious look in her eyes**:** "Well Bren, you could just, you know, swap one Sealy for another Seeley... if you know what I mean.."

**Booth,** starting to redden: "Angela! Tha... that's just... you..you can't... uh.."

**Brennan:** "You know, she has a point..."

**Booth,** regaining control of his voice, though his cheeks are still flushed: "Yes Bones, but I don't think you realize just what point she is making ..."

**Brennan**, looking Booth directly in the eyes**:** "Actually Booth, for once I know exactly what she means..."

Booth's jaw drops before he recovers, grabs Brennan's hand and begins to drag her from the platform

**Booth,** shouting back at the squints: "Alright, Bones and I are taking lunch, a long lunch in fact...a very very long lunch... if you need to call us, DON'T!"

**Zach**, oblivious as usual, doesn't look up from the remains but mumbles: "I hope they bring me back something"

Hodgins snorts, as **Angela **adds: "No sweetie, no you don't."

--

Booth walks through the Jeffersonian to his partner's office, where she is sitting chatting with Angela.

**Booth**: "Hey Bones, lets go get some food, I'm starv...ah, Bones, what is that?"

**Brennan**: "What is what?"

**Booth:** "What is that!"

**Brennan**: "A monkey Booth, what does it look like?"

**Booth**: "Yes I realize it's a monkey, Bones... hahaha monkeybones..." pausing, he chuckles to himself for a few moments, whilst Brennan and Angela stare at him oddly. "..uh, anyway, my point is, why is it here?"

Brennan glances up from the animal that has attached itself to her torso and looks at Booth.

**Brennan:**"I bought it."

**Booth**: "You bought it."

**Brennan:** "Yes, that's what I said. Are you okay?" she asks him, as he stares at her like she's insane.

**Angela** pipes up, with an amused look on her face: "What's wrong Booth, jealous that you're not the hairy beast wrapped around Bren's body?"

**Booth:** "A little..."

**Angela,** mumbling: "oh… I wasn't expect-"

**Brennan:** "Ange, take the monkey, the monkeys yours, take it, take it, TAKE IT!!"

Brennan jumps up and throws the monkey onto Angela as she launches herself onto Booth and kisses him hungrily.

--

**Brennan**: "I'm sure Rebecca isn't your only option for satisfying biological urges"

Booth raises his eyebrows and leans in to kiss Brennan

**Booth:** "Oh really..."

Brennan jumps back

**Brennan:** "Oh no, sorry, Booth, I... I meant Zack... he is the one who I thought could help you satisfy your urges"

Booth's face drops and he walks off dejectedly.

**Brennan:** "I can only help you in the hot kinky-sex department..."

**Booth:** "GiddyUp!"

--

**Angela:** "Hey Bren, you got any plans tonight?"

**Brennan:** "Yes actually, Booth is coming over and we are going to make pudding"

**Angela:** "Is _that_ what you kids are calling it these days..."

--

Booth and Brennan are sitting at their usual table in the Royal Diner. Booth takes a huge mouthful of pie and tries to chew it...

**Brennan:** "Booth, what time is it?"

**Booth:** "Tyiime ta gab ai mwratch brrones"

Brennan leans forward and Booth jumps, swallowing his pie

**Booth:** "Bones! I said time to get a watch not time to grab my crotch!"

**Brennan:** "Oh sorry..."

...

**Booth:** "Did I say that it was time to stop??...

--

Sully enters the Jeffersonian and finds Booth, Brennan and the squints in Brennan's office.

**Sully**: "Tempe, I bought a bought and I leave tomorrow. I want you to come with me"

**Brennan**: "No"

**Sully:** "What?? Why??"

**Brennan:** "Because you are annoying and stupid and nowhere near as hot and sexy as Booth"

**Booth:** "Truth hurts dude... learn from it and grow"

Booth grabs Brennan and kisses her madly as Sully runs off sobbing and wailing like the little girl he is.

--

Booth, Brennan and Zack are examining the latest set of remains.

**Zack:** "The damage to the right distal radius suggests that she was reaching for something when she was hit... perhaps for the murder weapon"?

**Brennan**: "I think your right Zack. Her attacker was a cop, which could imply that she was reaching for his holster"

Brennan reaches over to demonstrate the action on Booth

**Booth**: "Bones! I've told you before; don't put your hands on my gun!

**Brennan**: "that's not what you said last night..."

Booth growls

Zack faints.

--

Booth runs full speed into Brennan's office...

**Booth:** Bones!! Bones!! Quick!! I have a case!!

Brennan gets up hurriedly and rushes over, panicking

**Brennan**: Okay, sure Booth.. what... what is it??

**Booth:** (grins) A case of The Luuuuuuuuuuurrrve

Shoves Brennan against the window and ravishes her.

--

Review Review Review!! Up next, we have the author tvdaydreamer.

-Lilly


	2. tvdaydreamer

Bones: Ow

Bones: Ow! Booth: What's wrong, Bones?

Bones: I stumbled and bumped my hand on the desk.

Booth: Oh, poor thing. Let me kiss it better.

(Holds her hand and kisses it softly)

Bones: Uhhh...I also hurt my elbow.

Booth: Okay (kisses her elbow)

Bones: And I hit my cheek.

Booth: How did you... Never mind (Kisses her cheek too)

Bones: And my forehead.

(Kisses her forehead)

Bones: And I hit my lips on it too.

(Booth kisses her lips)

Booth: That must have been quite a stumble.

Bones: (On cloud 9) Huh?

-tvdaydreamer

--

**BB on a Plane: Snakes on a Plane.**

**Booth:** So we'll be there in half and hour to confirm that the person they have locked up is indeed the Gravedigger.

**Bones:** Great. Then we can jet back home and finish the repo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Booth:** Bones! What's wrong?

**Bones:** SN-AAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!

(Bones jumps into Booth's lap and holds on to him for dear life.)

**Booth:** It's okay, Bones! I'll save you!

(Wreasles the big anaconda that was in the lightbulb in the movie

**Bones:** My hero! (kisses the daylights out of him.)

**Booth:** (thinking) If only this could happen again...)

**Bones:** Wait, isn't that Ronald Mc Donald?

**Booth:** CLOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!

**Bones:** Don't worry Booth! I'll save you!

--

**Booth:** We did it! We solved the case! What should we do to celebrate?

**Bones:** How 'bout each other?

Naughty smiles all around

--

**Booth:** I really love your dress today.

**Bones:** I really love that tie.

Booth: I love those new shoes.

Bones: I love that suit

**Booth:** I love your hair.

**Bones:** I love your smile.

**Booth:** I love your face.

**Bones:** I love your eyes.

**Booth:** I love you.

**Bones:** Really? I love you too!

**Booth:** We should get married!

**Bones:** Totally!

--

Bones has a problem with the case. She calls up Booth.

Bones: Booth come over. I need you.

Booth: Wow. You have no idea how kinky that just sounded.

Bones: Oh really? How kinky does this sound?

(tells him some untypeable things.)

Booth: (clears throat) Quite, quite kinky.

Bones: And how about this?

(Even worse untypeable things)

Booth: Woah. That's...pretty kinky.

Bones: How kinky would it be if I asked you to come over and we discuss this further?

Booth: Hecks yeah!

Bones: I was talking about the case.

Booth: (bummed) Oh.

--

**Booth**: Who do you think is guilty? The jealous girl friend or the fed up wife?

**Bones**: _I wanna have your babies! Serious like crazy!_

**Booth**: What?

**Bones**: Wooops! Did I say that out loud?'

--

**Bones**: Why are you so silent? What are you thinking about?

**Booth**: Kissing you.

**Bones**: What!

**Booth**: The uh...uh...Kissinger issue! Gosh, Bones dont you watch the news?

--

**Booth**: (Seeing Bones' shirt "Single Dads make the best lovers") Now how would you know that without firsthand experience?

--

Bones; I knew I shouldn't have bought this stupid wrapdress. Anybody can just grab the tie and say, "woops" and I'm down to my underwear!

Booth: (Grabs the tie) Wooops...

--

REVIEW!! Pretty please?

Lilly + Angel


	3. SquintSquad10

It's Angel here, because Lilly is out with her boyfriend and I thought I'd post the next chapter, considering I know the author

It's Angel here, because Lilly is out with her boyfriend and I thought I'd post the next chapter, considering I know the author...

So this chapter is **SquintSquad10**, otherwise known as **Dee**. She was one of my friends on tvdotcom, and we even had a little club called the _BBIA_ (BB Imaginations Anonymous I think was what it stood for...) along with her, me, mrsbooth and BonesBBaddict. Let me tell you, we all practically lived on that website. And we had a lot of fun. So Dee, if you read this, remember me? And this chapter is dedicated to you!

--SquintSquad10--

Brennan and Booth are having one of their infamous eye-lock moments when Zack walks in

**Zack:** Uhh... am I inturrupting a moment?

**Booth:** Actually, Zack, yeah, you are.

walks swiftly to Brennan and passionately kisses her.

**Zack:** Oooookay then. This would be the time where I slowley back away.

--

**Booth:** I LOVE sea chimps!

**Brennan:** Me too, they TOTALLY turn me on...

**Booth**: Reeeeaaaally...

he grabs her and they kiss passionately, almost knocking over the sea chimps

--

**Angela:** So...how many nights a week does "Sexy" sleep over?

**Booth, turning to Brennan:** I don't know...Bones, how many nights a week would you say it is? Four? Five?

**Brennan:** Yeah, I'd say that's about right, unless we had a big argument, because you know how horny I get after THOSE...

Angela's jaw drops

--

**Booth:** BONES!!

**Brennan, with a sigh:** What, Booth?

-- Booth approaches the table and stands next to Brennan, giving her the Charm smile --

**Booth:** I missed you.

Booth kisses her passionately

**Brennan, stunned:** Booth...I... what about The Line?

**Booth:** Duct taped and handcuffed in the closet.

**Brennan:** Oh, okay then.

She then kisses him again, long and hard

--

Booth struts into the lab--St. Patrick's Day.

**Booth:** BONES!

**Brennan: **What do you want, Booth?

**Booth, with his charm smile: **A kiss.

**Brennan, with a smile: **Okay. kisses him and starts to walk away

**Booth, waggling his eyebrows: **Hey, Bones...I have some time, hows about we go and have some sex in the storage closet?

**Brennan, shaking her head: **Booth, it's St. Patrick's Day. What if the leprechauns are watching us?

--

Booth and Angela standing in front of the Angelator

**Booth:** I'll never get used to this.

**Angela, with a grin: **What, chicks with toys?

**Booth: **Oh no, I'm totally used to that, Bones has a lot of toys we use, you know, handcuffs and chains and such. Mostly made of pleather, although some of it is pink and fluffy...

--

Brennan and Booth are huddled around a pile of remains on the examination table

**Booth, pointing to a body part on the remains**: What's that?

**Brennan:** The Tibia.

**Booth, pointing to another part and now getting closer to Brennan: **...And that?

**Brennan:** The Phalanges.

**Booth:** I love it when you talk Bone.

pushes her up against the table and kisses her madly

--

**Zack, tapping Brennan on the shoulder**: Um, excuse me, Dr. Brennan? See, we kind of have a bet going on when you and Agent Booth are gonna get together, so if you could go over there and kiss him right now, I'd win and get a hundred bucks and, well, I'd just really appreciate it if you kissed him.

**Brennan**: Oh, okay, sure thing Zack!

walks over to Booth and passionately kisses him

--

**Hodgins:** ...tongue kiss the Maid of Honor...

**Booth:** Niiiiice. Who's the Maid of Honor?

**Brennan:** I am.

**Booth**: Hodgins, that might be a problem, see Bones doesn't like it when I use tongue to kiss her, she's more of a soft, feathery kiss-giver, maybe a little lip-sucking if she's feeling rowdy. Sorry.

--

**Booth**: ...Bones, there's more than one kind of family...

**Brennan:** Oh, like the new family we're going to create with babies from all the wild and kinky sex we're having?

**Booth:** Yeah, exactly.

--

walking out of the Jeffersonian after a case

**Booth:** So, Bones, the case is over, whaddaya wanna do now, Sid's for a drink?

**Brennan: **Nah, let's go back to my place and have somesex instead.

**Booth (with a shrug):** Okay.

--

**Brennan**: Hey Ange, what's up?

**Angela**: Nothing, just meeting Hodgins for a little sex in the Egyptian room.

**Brennan**: Oh yeah, Booth and I just finished up in there ourselves. Might wanna change the sheets. Oh, and have you tried in the Decontamination shower? Very hot.

--

using hypnosis

Click the button. Click the button. Click the button...


	4. DavidsAngel297

Hellooo everyone

Hellooo everyone! Sorry for my lack of updates, I've been really busy. cough Alright, so I've been vacationing and enjoying my summer vacation. What's a girl to do?

Alright, so this chapter is dedicated to the amazing Angel (aka Lucy), who is basically the most marvelous person ever. Lucy and Lilly together magnificence.

--**DavidsAngel297**--

(Otherwise known as Lucy or Angel)

Angela walks into the lab and sees B&B giving new meaning to the words 'examination table'

Angela: What is going on here??

Booth: I can explain!!

Angela taps foot, waiting

Booth: Well, Brennan and me were working...

Brennan: and then we finished examining the body and we found out who did it...

Booth: and then we got bored...

Brennan: and then he was like 'Wanna have sex?'

Booth: I can't help it, she speaks bone and I get turned on.

Angela: So then you two decided to christen Brennan's table? Why not in Brennan's OFFICE?

With BLINDS?

Booth and Brennan look at each other

Booth: But... this was more fun.

--

S: (lying on the couch in Brennan's office) Oh yeaaaaaaah. Oooooh yeah Bones thats the spot...OH.MY.GOD. yesssssssss

T: (sees Booth sleeping on her couch, obviously he is having a dream...)

S: oooh yeah I like it like that...

T: (Brennan is smiling and trying not to laugh)

S: ahhhhhhhhhhh...

T: (Brennan can not hold it in any longer and starts to laugh)

S: (waking up, sees Bones, and he blushes) So, uhh... how long ya been there?

T: Wanna make dreams come true?

--

(Bones and Booth have a case that involves a gentlemen's club...oh boy!)

S: Never, never, never...you would never go up there in a million years, Bones.

T: What, you think I'm scared?

S: Yes!

T: You know what? I'm going up there right now.

(Bones goes up on stage and... you catch my drift... poles n' such)

T: (off stage to Booth, who is obviously trying to hide something) I win...wait Booth, what's wrong?)

S: Oh just a little excited is all...

--

Booth and Brennan are in an elevator at the Jeffersonian after hours, when suddenly...

Booth: Oh, crap. Brennan: What?

Booth: The elevator doors won't open. I think I broke it.

Brennan: Well we can just call someone on your cell to get help...you did bring it, right?

Booth gives his best charm smile, looking very guilty

Brennan: Great. We're stuck until morning.

Booth: (after 5 minutes) I'm bored. Amuse me.

Brennan: I don't know anything to do, Booth. You think of something. Booth: Truth or Dare!!

Brennan: sighing Okay, fine.

Booth: Truth or Dare?

Brennan: Dare. Never was one for truth.

Booth: I dare you to dance like an idiot!

Brennan: That's the stupidest dare I've ever heard of. Do another one.

Booth: Fine. thinks, then grins I dare you...to kiss me.

Brennan: Okay. Booth: What? I wasn't expecting you to say yes...

Brennan: Don't care. Now come on. Brennan kisses him, and as soon as they kiss, they both remember that they've been in love with the other secretly, they realize their feelings and begin making out, just because I can write it however the hell I want to.

Hours go by... lots of hours...when suddenly they hear the elevator doors open

Angela: she sees Booth and Brennan, who have straightened themselves and are trying not to look suspicious Hey guys, were you in here all nigh...she stops midsentence after realizing how suspicious they look

Angela: Oh. My. God. her mouth hangs open

Booth and Brennan both smile, and shut the elevator doors

--

Bones is at the lab working when Booth walks in

Booth: Hey B... trails off

Brennan: Hi, Booth. She turns to face Booth, whose mouth is hanging open

Brennan: Were you staring at my ass?

Booth nods

Brennan: Why? You could've just asked me for a better view.

They proceed to make out on the examination table, which proves to serve much more useful than examining bones

Angela: walking in Jesus, took you long enough. Walks off to find Hodgins

HODGEY!! I WIN; IT'S THE EXAMINATION TABLE!!

Hodgins: Damn!!

--

Brennan and Booth are at the lab, arguing

Booth: C'mon Bones, the examination table was better...after all, 19th time's the charm.

Brennan: No, it was obviously the decontamination shower!! And the 19th isn't the charm Booth!!

Angela: AGH!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!! Angela handcuffs them

Silence

Angela: Wait, what were you arguing about?

Both look nervous Booth: Uh...nothing.

--

Brennan and Booth are arguing

Booth: okay, how about we both just be quiet?

Silence ensues

Booth: Hey, you wanna go make out then have sex?

Brennan: Sure.

--

B/B are at the lab, when suddenly, Cam starts flirting with Booth!

Cam: giggling at nothing Oh Boothy, you're so funny!

Brennan: Oh no she didn't!! Brennan pulls out a bazooka, and shoots one at Cam

Brennan: Yeah, I just bazooka-ed you biznatch!

Booth: You looked so HOT doing that!

They kiss for a very long time, and Cam is killed off the show

--

Brennan and Booth are arguing over something at the lab

Brennan: GOD, Booth, you make me so...

Booth: What? What do I make you??

Brennan: HOT.

She jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and they proceed to kiss passionately

Hodgins comes in.

Hodgins: Hey... what are you guys doin? Making out?

Booth takes one arm away from Brennan and sticks up his middle finger at Hodgins

--

Booth: Labs turn me on.

Brennan launches herself into his lap, and they go at it like bunnies

Cam: umm... shouldn't we leave?

Hodgins: shrugging Eh. My cable's busted.

--

Booth and Angela are talking

Angela: Brennan did something interesting today.

Booth; Oh? And what's that?

Angela: We were shopping and she bought some naughty lingerie and some fuzzy handcuffs.

Booth: Why would she need to buy handcuffs, we already used the pair I-

Silence, Angela raises her eyebrow

Booth: Uh...this is awkward.


	5. mrsbooth

Hellooooo kiddies

Hellooooo kiddies. I have been seriously lacking in the updates department lately, so I was kinda bored today so I thought I'd post the newest installment of this.

Oh and by the way, I AM working on an epilogue for "At the Bottom of Everything" for those of you who read that. God, I got such a lovely response for that story, you folks are great!

So anyways, this next chapter is from Angel's good friend on tvdotcom, Sarah. I read through that entire forum and goddamn those girls were funny. A bit quirky, yes, but funny. (does someone want to explain the fascination with pudding?) So without further ado, here comes this shitload. prepare yourself.

--mrsbooth--

(Sarah)

Booth and Bones making out in her office

Booth: Bones, can we do this somewhere else?

Bones: Why?

Booth: Those skulls on your shelf are looking at us...

--

Booth: Okay...we've done Egyptian room, Decontamintaion shower...what's next?

Bones: How about my examination table?

Booth: But the stainless steel makes my butt cold...and we might slip off!

Bones: sigh Alright then. We'll do it in Cam's office

--

Phone rings in Brennan's office

Bones: Hello?

Booth on the other line: Hey Bones, what do you prefer? The furry hand cuffs or the kinky leather whip?

Bones: Er...you choose. See you tonight!

--

Angela strolls into Bones' office

Angela: Bren, Booth called.

Bones: What did he want? Do we have a new case?

Angela: He said you left your bra and panties in his bedroom yesterday night...Angela raises eyebrows

--

Booth strolls into Bones' office

Booth: Hey Bones, you still going out with that David guy?

Bones: Why?

Booth: Because I'll bet I'm better in bed then he is...

Bones: Your on! Both get at it on her couch

--

Brennan and Zack examining a skeleton

Zack: Dr.Brennan? When did you get your tattoo?

Brennan looks up surprised and shocked

Brennan: How do you know I have a tattoo?

Zack: Er...I walked in on you and Booth in the Limbo...and you were naked...

Brennan blushes like mad _Damn. I thought we locked the door!_

Zack: According to Angela, you and Booth have been 'acting like animals, doing it everywhere'

--

Angela strolls into Bones' office

Angela: Hey, want to go shopping tonight?

Bones: Sure. I need some new bras...

Angela: What? You just bought some last week!

Bones: Yeah, I know, but Booth said the ones I have take him too long to take off...

--

Booth climbs up steps to platform

Zack and Hodgins look up and stare at him

Booth: What?

Hodings: Dude, is that a _hickey_ on you neck?

Booth just glares at him

Booth: Can you continue _squinting_ at your skeleton please? Where's Bones?

Hodgins: Oh my god. You did it. With _Brennan? _I KNEW IT!

Booth: Oh shut up. Where is Bones?! She's not in her office...

Hodgins: Is she as wild as I always imagined her to be? Is she a pro? Is she like a tiger in be-

Booth: I will shove that clavicle down your throat!!

Hodgins: Dude. You know what a clavicle is? She's got you whipped.

--

The last chapter is coming next.

I'll love you forever and I'll go to your house and give you a ginormous hug and a cookie if you review!!

(gee, i didn't mean to sound so stalkerish.)

:D

-Lilly


	6. Miscellaneous

Hello, kids

Hello, kids. So this is the end of this story. As much as I liked posting these, along with Angel/Lucy who was cracking up half the time, I'm glad to have this finally finished.

But whatever, you're not here for my ramblings.

On with the story...things!

--miscellaneous authors--

S: That's hot.

A: What's hot?

T: Nothing. Vegas. Vegas is very... very hot.

T: Why did you say that?

S: Because it's the truth. You do look hot, no... sexy. You look sexy.

T: Really?

S: Yes.

T: How sexy?

S: If we didn't have somewhere to be, then I would do you here on our bed.

T: Well, we don't have to leave right away, do we?

S: I suppose we could wait a few hours. Why?

Ange: Oh my God, Bren, you're glowing. What happened on that trip?

Brennan: Nothing happened. We solved a case. A man is in jail. Nothing more.

Ange: There is so much more.

Brennan: I promised. My mouth stays shut.

Ange: Fine, I'll ask my fiance.

angela leaves to go see hodgins

Ange: Hey sweetie, has Booth told you anything?

Hodgens: No, but there is a major hicky on his neck.

Ange: Woah.

Hodgens: No kidding. Now you know that we are obligated to answer that obvious shot with another one. We've got a reputation to keep up.

Ange: Really? How about now?

Hodgens: You read my mind.

**-TVObsessee**

--

Booth and Brennan out looking for suspect. The suspect is very dangerous

Booth: I can't see this girl anywhere.

Brennan: Booth taps his shoulder I think that's her.

Booth: She's armed! Quick, get in character so she won't suspect us!

Booth pushes Brennan against wall and begins to make out with her

Hooded Suspect strolls past as Booth and Brennan continue to make out for the next 10 minutes, completely forgetting the job

Suspect goes and hides in nearby bush and pulles out supposed weapon and yanks off hood

The phone rings

Angela: Hey Hodgins, our plan worked perfectly! Operation Super Snog has now been accomplished!

Brennan is examing skeleton

Brennan: Well...I've never seen this before.

Booth: What?

Brennan: The cause of death was by... sex.

Booth: Death by sex? That's certainly one way to go.

Brennan: offhandedly I wouldn't mind dying this way.

Booth: raises eyebrow Oh really? beckons Brennan Let's take this conversation inside your office

**-EpicRomance**

--

Angela: have you seen Brennan today?

Jack: No why?

Angela: She looked really worn out.

jack: reaally? you thinking what i'm thinking?

Angela: I'll go talk to him.

when Booth arrives Angela takes him to a corner

Angela: so...what did you do to her?

Booth: What? did what? to who?

Angela: points at Brennan her. She looks really worn out.

Booth: guiltily Nothing!

Angela: And I just had sex with Jack Bauer.

Booth: FINE...I just handcuffed her to the bed for a...while...! And then..you know it's really none of your buisness!

Zack: Booth, it appears to me that you are very good with handling woman. I saw that look that expresses deep need for biological urges in Dr. Brennan's eyes when she looks at you. Can you give me some tips?

Booth: Watch and learn...

goes over to Brennan

Booth: Hey Bones, wanna use my gun?

Brennan: excitedly Sure

Booth: C'mon then, let's go practice "shooting"...whispers to Brennan Oh and I got those handcuffs you talked about earlier.

Bones: You didn't get the pink ones did you?

Booth: No...I swiped them from Cullen's desk.

Brennan: Ok.

Booth: Don't you wanna go look at the body?

Booth: No I'd rather stay here and have sex.

Booth: OK.

**-Christy1994**

--

ah well, it looks like the end. Hope you enjoyed, kiddies!

Reviews are love.

-Lilly and Lucy


End file.
